Madagascar 5
by strong man
Summary: In this story everyone has a change of their heart
1. Ture To Your Heart

**This is my first Madagascar story ever so be nice**

**Date:August 4**

**A lot of people saw the movie and I decided to give it a shot,I did and while me and my girlfriend were waching it I saw some Marty/Stefano,you know like...he can't do his act without Marty,he can't go on without Marty...he needs him in his life**

**Pairings:Alex/Vitaly, Marty/Stefano, Freddie/Frankie, Alex/Gia, King Julien/Sonya, King Julien/Maurice**

**Rated:T+**

**DON'T LIKE DON't READ..I"M WARNING YOU**

**I tried to put little sex in here and it worked**

When they finished their acts, they walked to the entrance as the crowded cheered

Alex and Gia held hand, the dancing dogs were chatting, they were also all friends now and they were talking about what they like and don't like

Phil was in Mason's arms,Mason never known how good he looked in his disguise,Melmen and Gloria were talking how well they did,Marty, his new partner Stefano and Vitaly and finally, King Julien and Sonya were chating...well Sonya can't talk she just rode her motorcycle...Julien did most of the talking for her, he was sitting on the bears fur with Maurice and Mort by his side

Marty:"Stefano

Stefano:"Yeah

Marty:"Tell him that you love him and you want some alone time"He thought to himself

Marty said the fist that can to his mind

Marty:"You wanna...chat once we get in our trailer

Stefano smiled and nodded

Marty didn't know what was that smile was all about but he waited to say something

Vitaly was staring at Alex and Gia holding hand, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous,he should be the one holding hands with Alex not Gia but he was happy with her,Maurice felt the same way with Sonya and king Julien

While the gang were walking Freddie was thinking about something about...love at first sight

He looked directly at Frankie..studying him...how his ears moved when he walked..his smile...the way he fights

Fraddie:"He's perfect..wh-...what am I thinking...I'm not gay...I'm I?

He shooked it off,turned around,closed his eyes while looking down at the floor

The other's went to their own trailers with their partners

Marty and Stefano got in,Marty was amazed at the sight,it had pictures of Vitaly,Gia and himself when they first met,a nice bed,he blushed when he saw that there was only one bed, he figured he'll sleep with him

He also got a lot of pictures on bodybuilder and of them kissing and thouching each other

Stefano:"Welcome"He said when he waved his hand over the trailer

Marty:"Thanks

Stefano:"You wanna sit down and chat?

Marty heart started racing

Marty:"Sure

He felt his heart skip a beat

Marty:"I mean...sure

Stefano smiled as if he knew what was going on..witch he did

Next was Vitaly and Alex

Note that Gia wants Vitaly and her girlfriend to get along and get to know each other a bit more

Alex sighed then he closed the door

After that, he turned around and was Vitaly looking at his box of rings, he looked sad

Alex worried about Vitaly maybe he was stil upset about his mistake..anyway...he walked over to comfort him

Vitaly felt like crying until he felt a soft paw on his shoulder, he turned around to be face to face with Alex

Alex:"Vitaly..you okay?

Vitaly:"I don't know..Alex...What if I mess up again

Alex:"Don't worry about it..hay...what if I help you with your act

Vitaly:"But your with Gia

Alex:"True...but you need me more

Vitaly blushed at that statement and Alex noticed

Alex:"Are you blushing...Vitaly?

The tiger's face froze

Vitaly:"No"He growled

The lion stepped back

Alex:"Okay..I was just asking...if you don't want my help then I'm get out of your hair"He siad while leaving

Vitaly went from angry to rather sad because he didn't mean to yell at a member of his own family

He was driving away him away that thought upset him. He quickly left his spot trying to catch up to the other cat

Vitaly:"Alex..wait...pleace don't leave

He saw Alex stop in his tracks and turned around only to met a running Vitaly

Alex:"Vitaly..are you feel-

Before he could finish, Vitaly took him by the hand,lifted it up,spun his around and he let go of his hand and quickly took the other one

He pulled him to his chest

Alex was confused, is Vitaly feeling dizzy or something

Suddenly the tiger leaned in close to Alex's face

A smile came to his face and he nuzzled his chest,it felt so warm

Vitaly smiled and stroked his mane

Alex put his paws around Vitaly's waist and dragged them down to his legs

Vitaly gave a soft purr to his soon to be boyfriend, he hugged him then leaned back a bit

He let out a big vibrate when Vitaly fell down laughing including Alex

They look at each other's eyes until everything went silence around them, Alex put both hand on the other males cheeks and slowly leaned in, Vitaly did the same as well then it happened

they kissed,their toung entering their mouth, Alex stroking his head and Vitaly did his back

They did this for 1 minute then broke apart

Vitaly just remembered that Alex was still with Gia

Vitaly:"Alex

Alex:"Mmm"He said while making circles on the tiger's chest

Vitaly:"You still with Gia..you still love her?

Alex:"Of course I am

Vitaly:"Then why you with me?

Alex sighed then rose up

Alex:"When I first met her...I didn't know what to think I just fell in love with her...like love at first sight but now that I seen this side of you I felt like I was falling in love all over again

Viitaly blushed

Aelx smiled again and licked his chest

Vitaly:"Alex..I no see this side of you?...what changed?

Alex:"Well...I just felt like sine you came out of the closet that I should too

Vitaly grabbed a hold of the lion's shoulders which made him look directly at him, he held his cheeks again

Vitaly:"I don't believe you

Alex:"Well...let me show you then

He slid up to his face, looked deeply into his eyes and lightly kissed him,it lasted for a while then they broke apart

Vitaly smiled again,put his paw on the lion's back and stroked it up and down then he took his other paw and put it on his head then stroked it down

The tiger tilted his head back to let the feeling overcome him which led his whole body to rose up

They were about to kiss again until Alex heard his name called my Gia, he looked back then back at Vitaly who had a sad look on his face

Alex hated when the tiger was sad, he leaned in at gave him a last quick kiss for tonight then got off of him to let Vitaly up

Alex waited for him to stand up

Vitaly:"Will We meet again

Alex nodded and Vitaly smiled followed by blushing

Alex turned around and walked to the door with his girly side look to Vitaly

The tiger wraved goodbye to Alex and he did the same

Once Alex stepped outside, he closed the door

Back at Stefano's trailers, he and Marty were chatting

Marty took a deep sound,closed his eyes then open then again after a second passed

Stefano:"Marty...are you okay?

Marty looked at him, that's it...he couldn't take it anymore

Marty:"Stefano...you know we've been hanging out for a while now

Stefano:"Yeah

Marty:"Well...I've seemed to develop these feelings for you

Stefano:"What do you mean feelings"He said acting dumb

Marty swallowed his gutt

Marty:"I think I've falling in love with you

Stefano:"Really?"He had to make sure he was gay

Marty nodded as tears started to form then he put his head down

He wished he had kelped his feeling to himself until he felt a flipper on one of his hoofs and another one on his cheek making Marty looked at him

Stefano:"Marty...it's okay...I'm gay too...why'd you think I got all these pictures

Marty:"Really?

Stefano nodded and kissed hin on the lips, it lasted for a while then he parted

Stefano:"You like?

Marty nodded while tears were still in his eyes

Stefano:"Hey...cheer up"he said whipping his eyes with his flipper

Marty sniffed his tears up, Stefano stood up and an idea hit him...he needed to show him love

He pulled out a flipper to Marty,he took it and stood up

Stefano:"You wanna dance with me

Marty nodded and the sea lion smiled

Stefano:"Just had my hand, take a breath and take one step,keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide

Stefano:"Marty

Marty:"Uh hu"He said while feeling his partners shoulders

Stefano:"I want you to promise me something

Marty:"Anything

Stefano:"No matter what happens...we'll always stay together"He said while stroking his cheek

Marty:"I promise

Stefano smiled and went into a passionate kiss with him

They continued making-out on the floor,they were toung-kissing and touching each other

Suddenly

Alex opened the trailer door and saw them making-out

Marty turned his head and saw his best friend

Marty:"Alex...what're you doing here?"He said while shuddering his words

Alex:"I was just going Gia's trailer

Marty:"Okay...I'll see ya Alex

Alex:"Yeah...see ya"He said walking out of the trailer

When he was out of the trailer, he shut the door then placed his back on the door and slid down holding his head in confusion

Sure he had that gay dance of him but he never that he'd be gay...I guess he always been gay and didn't know it

All this ran though his head until it struck him...he decided to be gay but something else came up, how is he going to explain this to Gia..he had to shuck up his gutt and he hid

He got up and went to Gia's trailer, he took a deep breath before entering

Gia saw him and Alex looked at her in a worried face, she sence something was wrong

Gia:"Alex you okay

Alex:"Gia...there's something I got to tell you

Gia:"What is it..everything okay?"He said when she walked up to Alex

Alex:"Not really..you might want to sit down for this

Gia nodded and went to a chair then sat down, she listened as best she could

Alex:"Vitaly wants me to help him with his act

Gia:"Is that all?

Alex:"Yes

Gia:"Okay then

Alex knew she was going to find out sooner or later..so he just went out with it

Alex:"I"M GAY"He said it so loud that it echoed from each trailer

Gia sighed as if she know it all along, she just gave a nod in approval

Alex smiled at her then it went away

Alex:"What about us...I mean I don't want to ruin our relationship

Gia:"It's okay Alex...we can still be friends

Alex knew Gia was right and was glad that she accected Alex for how he is

Gia:"If Vitaly makes you happy then I say go for it

He was so glad that he pulled her into a hug

Alex:"Thanks..Gia

After he said that, he ran out the door

Gia smiled while shakeing back and forth her head

Gia:"Gay guys are always the cutest"She said crossing her arms

He ran passed Stefano's tralier and went to Vitaly's

Inside Vitaly was getting ready for bed, he pulled off his tights and went to hang them above of his wardrobe of rings

When he was done, he heared a knock on the door, he walked to the door and opened it, thats when hee saw Alex in tears

Vitaly:"Alex...what are doing here

Alex:"I told Gia that I was gay

Vitaly blushed a little but kelt it hidden so the lion wouldn't feel shame

Alex:"So...she said that I should be with you

Vitaly:"Really""He said crossing his arms

Alex:"Yeah...so you mind if sleep with you tonight?

Vitaly blushed at the surprise that the lion would say that at him..after he wasa the one who tortured him the most

Vitaly:"Well...if that case..sure

Alex:"Thanks Vitaly

He walked in, Vitaly saw him walked passed and closed the trailer door

Alex turned around and saw the russin tiger that has removed his tights

He pulled out his toung and his heart was skipping beats, he had never felt this way before ...okay their was that one time with Marty

The song"I'm Sexy and I Know it By LMFO started to play in his eyes

He walked to Vitay who was at his mirror and one picture was pinned up, it was Vitaly's wife

He took it down and looked at it

It had a them together

Vitaly:"I'm sorry..this is who I am"He said to hiselve

He ripped it in half, he balled it up and tossed it far on the otherside

He then breathing repeatly until he felt a oaw on his shouder, it was Alex and he around

He pul his hand on his cheek and Vitaly just kissed him

They then came along the wall and they reusmed kissing

Alex moved in a swift motion

Suddnly he felt Vitaly's toung in his mouth

He then put his leg on his butt and placed his hand on his back

Vitaly'a fur felt so soft like flowers, the tiger let out a soft purr

Soon Alex realized that they had to go to bed

Alex:"Vitaly

the tiger was bust licking Alex's neck but stopped once he heared his name, he pulled away then llooked at his new lover

Alex:"We should really go to bed

Vitaly nodded and took his hand in his

They found a corner, it looked nice and cozy

Alex had a dirty idea in his head

He turned to Vitaly and the tiger turned to him

Alex kissing his lips, while doing so he was leading him to the floor

He was on the bottom

Vitaly put his toung in the other males mouth once again as did Alex

He put his paw on the tigers head and closed hie eyes to let the feeling overcome him

Soon his started to fall asleep then Vitaly carefully and slowly pulled his toung out and layed on his side with his paw under Alex's back

He scooted closer and hugged him to warm him up

He then strocked his hair and it felt glossy and very soft

Vitaly:"Alex..your beautiful..If I never never knew you..I would never found hope

Vitaly the sealed it with a kiss and he closed his eyes as well

He felt two paws on his back, it was by Alex

He smiled and kissed his forehead

They were finally asleep and everyone else was too

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**More chapters coming**

**Review**


	2. I Want To Fall In Love

**This is the second chapter of Madagascar 5**

**Rated:T**

**Pairings:Alex/Vitaly, Marty/Stefano, Freddie/Frankie, Alex/Gia, King Julien/Sonya, King Julien/Maurice, Jonesy/Ted**

It was morning and everyone wake up, Alex got up and began to stretch his body, while doing so he looked back at the sleeping tiger and right then he had knew he had made the right choice

He walked to the sleeping form of Vitaly and gently shook his shoulders then got close to his ear

Alex :"Vitaly"He said in a calm way

Vitaly :"Alex"He said in his sleep

The lion then gave him a lick on the cheek witch made the tiger giggle

Alex did one more thing, he snuggled up in his arm then let out a purr

Soon after Vitaly opened his eyes and Alex pulled away from him and smiled

Vitaly sat up with tired eyes but they widened when he saw his boyfriend standing in front him doing that gay dance, he had never seen a dance like that before but he already liked it

He stood up and licked his lips,

Alex then danced to him and took his hand then placed it on his back,then took his own and placed it on his shoulder then continued on

For a few minutes they danced around until Vitaly pulled away to put on a new pair of tongs

He walked to his suitcase that was open and got a pair of red ones and put them on then close the suitcase

He felt very good and confrontable in them then his old ones, he turned around and walked to his mate

Vitaly:"How am I looking?"He said showing himself off

Slex:"Stunning, handsome and sexy"He said walking up to him and put a paw on his chest

Vitaly just put his own paw on his head and kissed his forehead then his lips

The feeling rushed up to Alex's heart, he never knew that male guys with accent would be so sexy witch reminds him to check on Stefano and his best friend Marty

Alex:"Vitaly

He was running his paw through his glossy hair until he heard his name, he stopped and looked at his lover

Alex:"I need to check on Marty and Stefano..make sure everything's alright

Vitaly completely understood and let him go out the door

Vitaly watched Alex and he walked over to Stefano't trailer

He knocked on the door and Marty opened it

Marty:"Alex"He said happily

Sefano:"Alice"He said coming from behind him

Alex wanted to open his mouth but shook his head while smiling..thanks to his gayness..that name sounds about right to him but he'd like to be called Alex a little better

Marty:"You need something?

Alex:"I was just checking up on you two

Sefano:"Don't worry-

When he finished, Marty picked him up and held him close

Sefano:"Sorry Alice...me and Marty are busy right now

Marty laid the sea lion down on the haystack then walked to close the door

Alex:"Okey"He said before walking back to Vitaly

The Russian tiger smiled and pulled the lion in then closed the door

Alex popped up in front of him and wrapped his paws around his neck then licked all around

Vitaly roughly gripped him

Alex:"I like it rough"He thought

Vitaly lead him to the haystack and pushed his down then laid down too

He started to kissing him roughly with his toung in his mouth, Alex moved around like a sexy girl and wrapped his arms & legs around him

**Let's not forget the Dancing Dogs, I think the dirty-haired one is Frankie, the write one with the black eye is Jonesy, the big brown one is Ted and of course the two bad-ass females are Minne and Shirley**

They were all in their trailer, the females were doing each others make-out and Jonesy and Ted were wrestleing while Freddie and Frankie were watching the them..well Freddie was on the edge of the haystack petting his dress in the dim light part of the trailer

Frankie looked in the back, got up and walked to him

Freddie was thinking if Frankie would ever love him

Frankie then sat down next to him

Frankie:"Freddie..you okey?

Freddie looked at his friend and smiled then said something out of the blue

Freddie:"I..I think I-

He stopped himself and quickly changed the subject

Freddie:"Can we talk outside?

Frankie:"Not sure I understand but sure

Freddie walked outside and Frankie followed

Ted and Jonesy stopped what they were doing and looked at Frankie

Jonesy:"Alright Freddie"He said as he walked out the door

Outside, Frankie leaned against the door with his paws crossed

Frankie:"So.. What is it?

Freddie looked at his eyes and sew that they were just as beautiful as he was

Freddie:"Okey..you know how Jonesy and Ted are together?"He said putting a paw behind his head

Frankie:"Yes

Freddie:"Well..what do you say we get together

Frankie:"What do you mean?

Freddie:"I think your very cute

Frankie growled and quickly got off of the trailer then tackled him to the ground

Frankie:"Don't ever call me cute

Freddie:"Did I say cute I meant attractive

When Frankie heard that a feeling called love formed in his chest and it was the relationship type of love

Frankie:"Freddie?"He said smoothly and smiled

Freddie smiled and blushed then Frankie got off of him and helped the other male up from the ground

Frankie brushed the dust off of him then Freddie leaned in and kissed in

Once Frankie's lips touched him, he stopped with what he was doing and kissed back

Freddie went up against the wall with Frankie following him

He licked his neck and Freddie moved his body around

Freddie:"Frankie..wait...I got a surprise for you

Frankie did as he was told and Freddie untied his shash from around his waist

Frankie's eyes widen and he licked his lips

Freddie:"You want this?"He said sounding sexy

Frankie nodded

Freddie:"Then come and get it

Frankie walked over and started to loosen up his buttons and his tie but did not take it all the way off

Freddie:"Come here..sexy"He said before pulling him into a passionate kiss

Frankie wrapped his paws around him while doing some chest to chest action

They did this in a very rough way and both loved it that way

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I did, whadda you think of the names?**

**More chapters coming up**

**Remember To Review**


End file.
